The Cousin of Evil
by trunksgf96
Summary: Layla May is an orphaned witch who barely remembers her parents. She one day receives the letter of admission into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not knowing where she came from and if her parents where muggle or not has proved to be a big problem in the past. But with the rising of Evil at her and the wizards heels, which side will Layla May choose in the end?


**Me: Okay so here is my first Harry Potter fan fiction I have just recently finished reading the last book. I watched all the movies before reading the books, and that's because when my sister tried getting me to read them, I wasn't to big on reading. Now I can call myself a bookworm xD  
I hope you enjoy  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any concepts that J.K. Rowling came up about Witches and Wizards. I only own Layla May**

* * *

**The Cousin of Evil**

**Chapter 1: Reveal the World of Magic**

The letter arrived on my eleventh birthday. By living in an Orphanage my whole life I have never received any mail before, and was quite surprised when the Orphanage mother came to my room and handed me a letter with my name on it. It was a curious letter that did not have the Orphanage address on it, but my name, room number and hall I lived it.

_Layla May  
Room 207  
Down the Left Hall_

I popped the wax seal with my thumb and slowly pulled the paper out and read over it. I couldn't help my gasp at what the letter was saying. It had to be a joke. Someone was playing a joke on me. I read over the letter once more and laughed at the sliver of hope that rested in my heart. I quickly threw the letter into the trash and continued on with my day. A week passed and I had received a letter everyday with the same message.

_**Hogwarts School Of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry  
**__Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. May, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later  
than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

It was a Saturday morning and I was brushing out my long dark hair when the orphanage mother came in.  
"You have a visitor Layla."  
I noticed a woman behind the mother and she walked in and stood before me as the orphanage mother left. The woman looked to be in her late 50's and had dirty blond hair in a bun on the back of her head and a strange combination of clothing on. She smiled at me and I continued to stare right at her.  
"Good day Layla, I am Professor McGonagall."  
My eyes got bigger when she said that and I responded  
"The one who signed that letter I received?"  
"Yes, and we are in need of a response from you." She said seriously  
"I…well I-I thought it was a joke. The big kids always make fun of the things I say I can do."  
"And what is it that you can do?" She asked with a slight twitch of her lip  
"I can make things disappear when I don't want them there…"  
"That's because you're different Layla. You're a witch. I'm one too, and Hogwarts is where you can go to learn how to control your powers."  
"Prove it." I said sternly  
"Excuse me?"  
"Prove you're a witch." I said with force  
Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and waved it at a feather that sat on the floor. The feather lifted off the ground and moved with the wand. I gawked at the feather and watched as it floated across the room and into the trashcan next to the door.  
"Wow…" I gasped  
"Is that enough proof for you?"  
I nodded my head and she smiled before standing in front of me and placing a hand on my shoulder.  
"Would you like to join our school?" She inquired  
"Yes! Absolutely! Anything to get out of here." I declared loudly  
She smiled one more and turned to leave. At the door, she turned back to me and stated,  
"I'll be back in 1 month and 11 days to take you shopping for your school supplies."  
I nodded once more and in a blink of an eye Professor McGonagall twister and disappeared on the spot.


End file.
